


Avalanche Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Avalanche Sneezes [4]
Category: The Rocky & Bullwinkle Show
Genre: Avalanches, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Bullwinkle sets off an avalanche trying to keep Rocky from doing so. The idea and base script are taken from Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo.





	Avalanche Sneeze

(Bullwinkle and Rocky come to a cliff with a large amount of snow on it. A very small bit of snow falls off the cliff.)

Bullwinkle: Good golly! Look at all that snow up there, it looks dangerous! (to Rocky) We better be quiet, Rocky, or we might cause an avalanche.

Rocky: Indeed.

(After he says that, Rocky's nose twitches as he is about to sneeze.)

Rocky: Aah... Aaaaah... HAAAAAAAAH--

(Before he can sneeze, however, Bullwinkle covers his nose with a forefinger. Rocky's sneeze disappears and he sighs with relief. Bullwinkle smiles as well.)

Rocky: Thank you.

Bullwinkle: That was a close one!

(Just after he finishes saying that, however, he sneezes.)

Bullwinkle: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-- CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

(All of the snow falls off the cliff, but Bullwinkle and Rocky move out of the way just in time. Bullwinkle sighs with relief while rubbing his nose on his forefinger.)

Bullwinkle: Phew...

Rocky: (clearly not amused) Gesundheit.

Bullwinkle: (still rubbing his nose) Thank you!


End file.
